


The Bet

by RarePairGremlin



Series: How Do You Want Me? [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Light Bondage, M/M, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: "Bet I can..."





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crows_Imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/gifts).

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Doing some kink drabbles on my twitter. Here's the SemiShira with "Bet I can make you cum without ever touching your cock"

The slick sounds of his fingers sinking into them, curling up against their prostate with a firm, constant pressure harmonized with the barely suppressed moans and high cries. His lips twitched into a smug grin each time he shocked a clear noise out of them, earning him a glare and lip bite in return. 

He was pulling more and more uncontrolled sounds from them the longer his fingertips swirled around the bundle of nerves deep inside them. Their cock curved up across their navel, tip leaking clear precum all over their skin. Leaving sticky streaks wherever it brushed over. Semi has yet to touch it, the desire to just lean over them and suck on the leaky tip was strong. His tongue watered just thinking of it. But he held himself back, forcing himself to be content with watching himself bring them past the point of control with just his fingers.

Shirabu strained against the bindings keeping their wrists pressed together, pulling their arms high above their head. He loves tying them up, wished they’d let him do it more often. But the priss was always too worried people would see the marks left behind sometimes. The compromise had been to let them tie him up, but Semi enjoys it more when he’s the one in control. Not to say it isn’t good, being tied up, because it is. It feels damn good. He just prefers doing the tying and fucking. 

Giving his wrist a quick twist he snickered as Shirabu choked on the air, their back arched high and hips stuttered back against his hand. He pressed them back into the mattress with his free hand, digging hard into the muscle of their hip as he repeated the movement. Their mouth hung open, panting breaths shakily falling past their lips as their eyes screwed shut tight. 

Leaning over them, carefully making sure not to brush his chest against their throbbing cock, he whispered: “Bet I can make you cum, without ever touching your cock.”

Their response was a low whine, insides squeezing Semi’s fingers. Their inner walls clamping around the digits making the generous amount of lube squelch as he sat back again, wrist twisting and fingers pressing in sync. They were so close to the edge that Semi could see their balls twitch and rise with preparation for release. Their cock swelled, tip slipping over their skin and spreading the precum further. He had to press his hand firer against their hip as they began to shake, their whole body trembling as the orgasm washed through them in a slow roll. 

A sobbing scream was ripped from their throat as their muscles tightened, feet pressing them up off the bed. Semi had to put his full weight into his hand to keep Shirabu from hurting themself as he worked them through the orgasm. Watched with lust-filled eyes as they shot streaks of milky-white cum across their stomach. He licked his lips as he watched the sticky substance pool and slide down their cock, disappearing between the creases where their thighs and ass met. His fingers working inside their wet heat until Shirabu was left breathless and twitching.


End file.
